Twilight: Human again?
by CSI-MM
Summary: How would Jasper and Alice react when they have a possibility to become human for a day? Would they take it? And how would they feel when they can do things they haven't done for so long? Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Twilighters! Okay, so this is my first Twilight: Saga story EVER. So go easy on me :) Hehe, just kidding. Rip my head off, if you'd like. Enjoy this story! And it'll definitely be a multi-chapter one.

Disclaimer: I definitely…do NOT own the Twilight: Saga. Well the books…I have them all, but no, not the actual thing! Also, I don't own the movie, yadda yadda yadda. I wish I could own Jasper…only in my dreams, right?

Twilight: Human for a day

Chapter 1 – Surprise!

Alice P.O.V

Every year, us the Cullens, give each other a wish. Only one wish to one of the 3 couples, well now four. This year, they picked us, Jasper and me.

It was very interesting at first, rather exciting! I couldn't wait to find out what Carlisle and Esme picked for us, until Rosalie screamed it at the top of her lungs.

"They get to be humans for a whole day?" She yelled in exasperation and envy.

I looked at her wide-eyed, me? Human again? Are they joking?

"We're going to become human for a day?" Jasper breathed

"Yes! You'll get to experience being human again, isn't that exciting?" Esme said with glitter in her eyes. I smiled gratefully. I didn't expect being human ever again; I didn't know it was possible. I always welcome a new thing every day, but I don't know if I want to actually feel human again.

"This is the wish? We're supposed to enjoy this…" Jasper reasoned, "We're going to be useless and weak for a whole day. Why not draw a target on our backs? Why the hell would _we_ want to be human again?"

Esme looked at the floor, her smile never fading. I sighed, "Jazz…" he held a hand up to me as to stop me from going on.

Bella looked at Jasper as if she could read his mind, "Jasper, you should be happy that you can become human. That you have the choice!"

Jasper glared, "Just because no one will give you the choice of becoming a vampire, doesn't mean it's reciprocal to us."

I touched my eyes…how would it feel to cry again? Cry for joy, cry for sadness, cry for laughter? I touched my mouth…how would it feel to eat normal food, not blood? Eat fruits and colorful chocolates, drink soda and colorful alcoholic drinks? Then I touched my face…but then how would my face look like? I can't remember how I looked before…would I still be the same? Could I accept my human self once again?

Edward nudged me, "Huh?"

"You spaced out." He knew what I was thinking so there's no point of him asking me. I nodded and sighed, "I would like to try that wish." I said not looking back, knowing that Jasper was very unhappy with my decision.

Carlisle smiled wide, "Perfect. All you have to do is drink from this…and tomorrow without knowing it; you'll begin to _feel_ human again."

What Carlisle said made me anxious, _feel_ human. How does that feel like? It was hundreds of years ago that I felt human. I could ask Bella, but she has been human and nothing else. Is like Bella asking me how does it feel to be a vampire—well I can't really explain it. It's a part of me…until tomorrow.

Jasper groaned, "Alice…"

I smiled, "It could be fun!" I tried to lighten things up, but he knew what I was actually feeling. I didn't know myself, but he knew.

"Are you sure about this?" He was looking at me when he said it, but he was referring to the rest of my family. I agree with Jasper on the fact that we will be weak and useless for that day. If the Volturi or any other enemy coven comes, we'll be as good as dead. We've always had someone to protect, but now they have 3 people. It's too much—but the chances of enemy covens coming are really thin.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – The day

We decided to play baseball today. We didn't have school, some religious holiday, and there was a storm going on, so might as well.

It was my turn to bat, Edward was pitching. I sighed and concentrated. I knew if I hit it a little to the right, it'd go far enough for Rosalie to move and for me to get to home base before she tags me.

Edward looked at me and I nodded. He smirked and threw a fast ball to me.

I tightened my grip on the bat and swing.

Everyone looked at me wide-eyed, Rosalie looked away and Emmett was speechless. I looked back to Carlisle who was the spotter and saw the ball in his mitt.

I missed.

Edward, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, and Emmett smelled the air.

Jasper and I flinched—we've officially become human.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – First day of school…as humans.

I was very uneasy of going to school as humans. Wouldn't they notice 2 of the Cullens have rosy cheeks? Less angelic-like faces? Less smoothness? At this point, I really didn't care. There were other things to worry about—cafeteria food. I shuddered at the thought and Edward laughed.

"This is going to be fun," Edward whispered as he took Bella to her first class.

I looked at Jasper, "Ready?" He nodded and took my hand.

Clammy hands.

I haven't felt that in so long…it feels so real. I really missed it.

I tightened my grip of his hand and walked in. No one seemed to notice, I guess I was worrying too much. I mean how foolish of me to think that they would notice that we look like _them_? Isn't that the normal side of things? Shouldn't I have worried before? When we didn't look human? I slapped myself mentally and walked to my class.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4– Lunch

Emmett, Rosalie and Edward were already sitting at the table. Only we humans were missing. Bella, Jasper and I walked towards it. I felt a tightening pain in my stomach, I kept questioning it in my mind and Bella pinched me, "that means you're hungry."

That made sense…I mean attacking a cow as a human wouldn't be normal. And I'm pretty sure the cow would win, anyhow. I got up and looked at Jasper, "let's go"

He shook his head, "I'm not hungry."

I looked at him in disbelief, "There's no way you're not hungry. Come on, maybe something there will tempt you, you can't starve!"

"I'm not hungry."

I sighed, "Jasper, we're not vampires. You can't just dismiss the feeling of hunger. You'll die if you don't eat, when we're vampires people will die when we eat. Now let's go!"

"I refuse to eat this food."

I was getting mad now. How much more stubborn can he get? Seriously, he needs to eat, his stomach must be hurting so much, and now he tells me that he _refuses_ to eat? He doesn't have a choice!

"Stop acting foolish and eat something, even if it's one little piece of bread"

"No"

"Jasper!" I yelled

Too loud, the lunchroom was looking at me.

Damn.

Edward rolled his eyes, "Jasper, stop teasing Alice. You know how it's the time of the month!"

Some people giggled, others glared, and others were utterly confused. Nonetheless, all of them went back to their normal and boring routines.

I sighed for the 10th time this day, "You _must_ eat"

Jasper looked away from me, "Fine. Don't eat. Starve." I walked away and this odd feeling came down on me, I felt water coming down from my eyes. My knees were weak and my stomach was hurting again, but not from hunger. I collapsed on the floor, I was conscious but my whole body was shaking. I couldn't control it and a sense of embarrassment took over me as I ran out of the lunch room as fast as I could…nothing compared to my speed and stealth I had a few hours ago.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Lunch

Jasper P.O.V

I hated this feeling of being a teenage boy once again. I never missed it.

Though, I have to admit that I don't miss the feeling of desire of wanting to drink each student and each faculty's blood until they are dry. I shuddered at the images in my head and kicked myself for that.

I hate weakness.

I sighed as Alice took my hand and walked towards the lunch room. There is no way I'm eating any of this food. I drink blood and blood alone. I don't eat I _drink._

We sat at the table and I saw how Alice kept looking at her stomach, if anyone noticed people would think she was pregnant or something. I scratched my forehead as Bella told her, "that means you're hungry."

Hunger…desire…for food? For this food? No way in hell I'm eating this trash. And hopefully Alice thinks the same.

Unfortunately, Alice got up and looked at me. "Let's go"

I shook my head, there's no way I'm putting that stuff in my mouth and swallowing it. "I'm not hungry" I lied. There was a tightening feeling in my stomach that made a few drops of sweat from on my forehead. Only a few more hours to go and I'll be hunting for bears. Not for McDonalds.

She looked at me with impatient eyes and continued, "There's no way you're not hungry. Come on, maybe something there will tempt you, you can't starve!"

There's no way something would ever tempt me, except blood from humans. Which I have controlled myself…even if it's hard…I have to be like Carlisle some day. I will starve today as much as I can until we become humans again, "I'm not hungry" I lied again. Alice better give up soon enough.

She sighed, "Jasper, we're not vampires. You can't just dismiss the feeling of hunger. You'll die if you don't eat, when we're vampires people will die when we eat. Now let's go!"

As much as I absolutely love Alice, she was getting on my nerves, I decided to tell her the truth so she can get off my back for now, "I refuse to eat this food."

"Stop acting foolish and eat something, even if it's one little piece of bread" Oh how wrong I was…

"No" I won't let go of this, I won't eat any of it!

"Jasper!" she yelled and took me off hand, as well as the whole cafeteria.

Edward rolled his eyes and improvised by saying, "Jasper, stop teasing Alice. You know how it's the time of the month!"

I would've laughed at this with Emmett if it wasn't at a moment like this, when a room full of humans are looking at you as if they've seen a talking dog or something.

Some people giggled, others glared, and others were utterly confused. Nonetheless, all of them went back to their normal and boring routines.

Alice kept persisting on my nutrition, "You _must_ eat"

I didn't know what else to do. I tried persistence, the truth and now the final and only option: ignore. I looked away from her when she was speaking—her major pet peeve.

She took in a sharp breath, "Fine. Don't eat. Starve." She said in her most acidic voice. I was a little shocked by this, since she has never really spoken to me this way before. There was no need—when I need blood I go and get it, period.

She walked away to get some food and as soon as I turn around to talk to Edward and everyone else I hear a thud. I turned around and I saw Alice on the floor shaking, I try to run and reach her in lightning speed—but failed miserably to the fact that I'm not a vampire.

When I finally got up, Alice already ran away from the lunchroom.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Realizations

Alice P.O.V

I ran out of there and collapsed next to the candy machine. I took a deep breath and tried to calm my nerves. I've never felt like this before, I don't remember feeling this when I was a human before. I closed my eyes and leaned on the cold metal. It cooled me down and I felt much better until I heard Jasper's voice. I groaned…I really hate showing weakness, and I did in front of my coven.

"Alice, look…" He started. I hit the metal softly so he would stop talking.

"Jasper, stop" I said, "I overreacted. I'm sorry; it's just that I thought this whole human thing would be fun and new. But, I'm realizing that it's very hard and just plain annoying."

He chuckled, I raised an eyebrow, I expected anything but a chuckle coming from him.

"Alice…you were right. I should've eaten. You were just worried because you love me. Alice, if you weren't going to eat, I would've done the same thing. That's what we do for each other. We take care of each other as much as we can. I love you"

Again, the stupid wetness in my eyes, I started crying and hugged him as hard as I could…which wasn't much, "Jasper, I hate you!" and laughed.

I could feel him smiling against my shoulder as he squeezed me lightly, "I hate you, too" he let go of me and dried the tears that kept rolling off my cheeks, "It's so weird to see you crying"

"Thanks" I said sarcastically and tried to dry them myself, "I hate crying, it's so wet and gross"

We laughed as the bell rang we got up.

"Hey!" I heard Emmett call you, "you all ok?" He looked at me mostly. I love his brother love towards me; he's like a big bear bodyguard. I smiled at him and nodded.

Edward looked at the sky, "We should leave soon" We all looked at the sky and nodded, except Bella was a little lost.

"But the school day hasn't ended yet," she said

I grabbed her shoulder to lead her near the window and pointed at the sky, "After the rain, it clears up. If the sun comes out—"

"—you'll be exposed." She said

We all nodded and decided to leave for the day. Bella waved her goodbyes and walked to her class, with Edward trailing behind, as always.

Jasper grabbed my hand as we walked towards Edward's Volvo.

We sat in the back, and Emmett and Rosalie took the Jeep. Edward drove and it was a silent ride home.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Disaster strikes again

Esme smiled as we came in the house. We looked at her confused, she smiles and all but this wasn't an ordinary smile. It seems faked.

"Esme?" I asked as I looked at her with weary eyes, I'm not a vampire yet, but I'm sure something is going on.

Edward's eyes widened. Esme was telling him in her mind what was going on. He grabbed my arm and dragged me back in the car.

"What's going on?" I asked as his hand print was marked on my arm. Jasper went in the car in lightning speed as he closed the door, "go!" he yelled.

Now I was very confused, "Hey! How come you're back to normal?" Jasper was a vampire again, but am I not? His eyes were melted gold and his face was white and flawless. I looked at myself in the mirror and I still had rosy cheeks and a pulse.

"Jazz….?" He looked at me with pleading eyes," Edward! Why is she still human?" he was angry.

I was so confused and was about to ask Edward myself, but something very hard and heavy jumped on the roof of the car and made it sway. "Edward, drive!" Emmett and Jasper yelled. Rosalie was just holding my hand as well as holding her breath, "Alice, the Parissi coven are following us"

The Parissi coven is one of our enemies. They are usually peaceful to us when we meet each other in the woods. But, if something bothers them about us, we will sure find out. Edward explained how Jasper and I becoming human for a day bothered them; they want to take advantage of the opportunity to get rid of a few Cullens. My toes curled at the thought of being so weak and not being able to do anything. Now I understand Bella, I will never think of the position she's in the same way ever again.

"That didn't answer me why Jasper is back to normal and I'm not"

Edward sighed, "You probably drank more than you should have."

I was shocked. That was it? I might die right now because I drank more potion than I should have. Now the seven deadly sins made sense to me: Gluttony.

I sighed and I closed my eyes, come on body turn indestructible again, please!

David Parissi broke one of the doors and grabbed Emmett and shoved him out of the car. Edward stopped the car and got out. Jasper took my arm and shielded me as we got out of the car.

Emmett was fighting with David, one of the younger vampires.

Francesca Parissi had her eye on me; I could feel it and see it. Fear was now taking over me. The human feelings of fear and desperation were controlling me as I cling onto Jasper's back with my dear life.

"Alice," he whispered, "You need to let go." I shook my head, I can't I really can't.

"Alice, Rosalie is going to take you somewhere safe, let go"

He grabbed my fingers and tried to open each one with his own and loosened my grip. He gave my hand to Rosalie and we ran as fast as my feet could until I felt a rock overpower me onto the bear ground.

My back felt as if it was on fire, my muscles ached and this odd screech came out of my mouth. It felt so strange, I didn't want to scream but it was as if I wasn't controlling my body anymore.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Life and death

Jasper's P.O.V

I saw as Francesca Parissi tackled Alice to the ground. A growl that came deep from my throat staggered my breath, "Alice!" I yelled as Patrick Parissi tried to stop me from getting to Alice.

Something took over my body, not sure what it was but I felt as if I was the most powerful vampire out there. I took Patrick's head and shoved it on the ground. Edward took me back before I could rip off his head.

When I saw that Edward would take care of him, I ran to Alice as fast I could.

Alice was on the floor trying to shield herself from this monster.

Rosalie jumped on Alice to make a barrier between them and Francesca. The Parissi kept clawing Rosalie's back as she screeched. I saw Emmett's face turn her direction and David pounced on him. I ran to Francesca and pushed her off Rosalie.

Alice was limp.

If I was human, my heart would've stopped beating.

Alice was limp.

Rosalie shook her head at me and yelled, "Go take care of her! I will be with Alice, go Jasper!"

My anger filled my vision. I was blind. All I could see was red and felt as If my body was on fire. The only mission for me right now was to kill. And kill. And kill.


End file.
